Wallcrawling
thumb|right|400px|Jyoti RajuWallcrawling is the physical power to fasten unto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling. It is usually accomplished by intense physical training, being bitten by an animal who already does that, or special gloves or technology or something. It's impressive and useful for a myriad of jobs.This is the one cool thing that almost saves Spider-Man from being totally lame, but somehow he is still totally lame. It was consistently voted in the top 5 "Superpowers For The Purposes of Sex" unless it involves sticky hands, which everyone agrees is nasty. Also Called Adhesive Climbing Wall Adhesion Wall Clinging Surface Scaling Wallclimbing Capability The user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. The user does not deny gravity, but has mutative “tarsi” or microscopic hooks on their volar (palm of hand) and plantar (sole of foot) skin allowing them latch unto structures (like an insect). Some users can disperse energy from their body into the surface allowing them to walk, run, or crawl on the walls. However in order to truly be “crawling” on the user must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to wallrunning where the energy is only temporary. Beings with super human strength or super strong and dense claws could simply dig their fingers or into a surface, then propelling upward and digging in again, generating the effect of wall crawling. Those with Reptilian Mimicry could have microscopic satae on their hands and feet like a gecko, or a suction pads like a frog, working in a similar way to Spiderman's wall crawling. Universe Differences In some cases, shoes, socks, and gloves disable the use of the power. In other cases the amount of energy trasmitted into the surface is a limit. If the energy were to stop being transmitted into the surface the user could fall. Known Users Spider-Man (Marvel) Venom (Marvel) Carnage (Marvel) Spider-Girl (Marvel) Spider-Woman (Marvel) Nightcrawler (Marvel) Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog) Ninja (Naruto) Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) Grey Matter (Ben 10) Lucas Nickle (Ant Bully) Mrs Wormwood (The Sarah Jane Adventures) Bane (The Sarah Jane Adventures) Alex Mercer (Prototype) James Heller (Prototype 2) Spider Splicers (Bioshock Series) Terry McGinnis/Batman (Batman Beyond) Lickers (Resident Evil) Imhotep (The Mummy) Spidermonkey (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) Ultimate Spidermonkey (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Kidomaru (Naruto) Anole (Marvel) Spider-Man 2099 (Marvel Comics) Wolverine (Marvel Comics) via claws Gargoyle species (Gargoyles) Harmon (Heroes) Mohinder Suresh (Heroes) Spawn (Image Comics) Danielle Baptiste (Witchblade) Sara Pezzini (Witchblade) Toad (Marvel Comics) Scarlet Spider (Marvel Comics) Vixen (DC Comics) Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) Lickers (Resident Evil) Spidermonkey (Ben 10) Ultimate Spidermonkey (Ben 10) Fi (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Hatchan (One Piece) Geckos (Real Life) Megabyte (ReBoot) Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Count Dracula (Dracula) Reapers (Blade II) The Creeper (Jeepers Creepers) Flip Troopa (Super Smash Stadium) Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) Quarry (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) Spider Demons (Charmed) General Scales (Star Fox Adventures) Mondo Gecko (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Xenomorphs (Aliens franchise/Aliens vs. Predator) Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget) Category:Powers